Daily Life of a Nobody Girl
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: Roxas has a new stalker. Oh no! Just how will he handle this? Hilarity ensures. Based off an anime by the name of 'Daily Life of Highschool Boys'.


Roxas sat alone on the clock tower, licking his ice cream contently, or as contently as a nobody could be. He wasn't exactly happy at the moment, that is if you would consider losing your best friend to be very happy at all.

Not very long ago, Roxas's best friend, Axel, was assigned a special mission with a couple of the other members of Organization XIII at Castle Oblivion. He was in charge of exterminating the traitors and anyone who could prove to be a hindrance to his and Saix's grand plan, and that happened to be everyone assigned, except for him that is. Word spread out that the whole squad assigned to Castle Oblivion was terminated, including Axel. This upset Roxas quite a bit, but Saix wasn't exactly grieving either.

That bastard. One day, he will get what's coming to him.

As the cool air blew past him, he could hear footsteps behind him. Not wanting to seem too eager or rude, he pretended not to notice and simply continued looking off into the sunset.

The young blonde girl stopped and stood right behind Roxas for a moment, right before taking a seat beside him. Roxas took a quick look at the girl next to him and saw that she was around the same age as him, and had long, blonde hair, blue eyes and a plain, white dress with pale blue sandals. She didn't seem too eager though. She just looked off into the sunset, just as Roxas did.

By this time, he had finished his ice cream and had discarded of his stick. If this were a normal day, and if this mysterious girl wasn't here with him, he would have departed and been back at the castle by now. But, as it was, he was a polite young man, despite him being a nobody. Therefore, he would humour her. For now, at least. Little did the young, blonde haired girl realise what her simple presence was doing to the poor boy.

Oh, my god, what's she doing here? Why is she sitting here with me, when she could be off somewhere else? Okay, relax, Roxas. There has to be some explanation for all of this. Maybe she just wants to admire the view. Or maybe she's hoping for one of those boy-meets-girl scenarios like in many of those shojo manga.

He took a quick look at her. Her eyes held a distant look. She seemed to be in some sort of a trance.

Yep, it certainly seems that way. But why me? What's so special about me? I'm just a simple nobody boy who wishes to relax a little after a long, hard mission. I could humour her, but how would I know what to say? I'm hopeless at this kind of stuff. But I can't just walk off. No, that would be rude. Okay then, that just leaves me with one choice. Time for a witty remark.

"The wind... is troubled today".

No, no, no! What was that?! That must've sounded so weird. I sounded just like an awkward teenager just now. But that's what I am, isn't it? Shut up brain, just shut up! But maybe she liked it. Did she? Eh, I might as well check.

Roxas looked and saw that the girl was flustered and fidgeting with her feet.

What is that? That look could mean a number of things! Did she like it then?!

Suddenly, she stood up and spoke quietly, "But it's weeping just a little".

Roxas's inner self was laughing nervously now. It could also be seen clearly on his face.

This girl's a riot! If I had a rescue quad of some sort, they would be here by now, wouldn't they? *Sigh* Friendship is so confusing. Alright then, now for my finishing line.

Roxas stood up and turned to leave, "Let us make haste, lest the wind seizes".

As he walked off, the young girl was left blushing madly and fiddling with the pages of the sketchbook she held in her hands.

Namine walked down the quiet streets of Twilight Town, eager for some time to herself. Sure, she had plenty of that, but she really needed some fresh air. As it was, she didn't get very much of that in her tiny little room, devoid of colour of any sort, except for the colour in the drawings she had pasted all over the walls of her room. At least they brought a little colour into her dull, little world.

And that was where she was now, licking the ice cream she bought with the small allowance that DiZ gave her, and looking for a spot to relax and hopefully catch up on some of her drawings.

However, the sight that laid before her was not what she expected. She hid behind a wall and looked behind her. She dropped her ice cream in surprise. There was the blonde boy from before, talking eagerly to a girl around the same age with short, black hair and bright blue eyes. Seriously, did everyone these days have blue eyes?

"Oh, Roxas! You're so great! Whenever I'm around you, I feel like I'm whole again".

"Same here, Xion. I've even been having these dreams, and you're in them. We're both sitting together on a wharf, watching the sunset".

"That sure seems familiar. Now when have we done that before"?

Namine had heard enough. She quickly but quietly departed toward a completely new destination.

Xion stood up and stretched, "It's getting late. Maybe I should get going".

"Let me go with you".

"No, it's alright, thanks. I have some business to attend to".

"Oh. Okay then".

Xion waved to Roxas as she left.

When she reached the -, however, she could see a blonde girl leaning against a building nonchalantly. She seemed to be glaring at Xion. This struck her as odd, seeing as that the streets were otherwise completely empty.

Xion laughed nervously as she waved at Namine and walked towards her, "Hi there. Nice evening, isn't it"?

Namine shifted from her spot and walked menacingly toward Xion, who was now backing away nervously, "Cut the friendly attitude. I saw you talking to that blonde boy just now, didn't I? His name is Roxas, is it not"?

"What? You weren't spying on us, weren't you"?

By now, Xion had backed into a wall and Namine was leaning over with her face close to Xion's, her eyes taking on a deadly glare.

"Just what is going on with you and Roxas? It'd better not be what I think it is".

It now finally dawned on her. It seemed that this girl had a thing for Roxas, and was jealous of the company he shared with Xion.

So that's how it is, is it?

"Look, there's nothing going on between us. We're just friends. Nothing more".

"Hmmm... is that so"?

Xion nodded frantically.

Namine smirked, "Alright then. But know this", she took a knife out of her cleavage and rested it against Xion's neck threatingly, "If I see you with Roxas again, I will kill you".

Xion's eyes widened in fear. Namine smirked evilly as she placed the knife back in her cleavage and walked off toward the clock tower, hoping that her dear Roxas would still be there.

Two weeks later, and Axel had finally returned from Castle Oblivion, unscathed. Roxas was over the moon about this, and ever since his return, he and Roxas had began meeting up like this every evening. Xion, however, would always refuse to spend time with them on the clock tower, even though she would happily hang around with them at the castle. When they asked her about this, she would bury herself in the covers of her bed, mumbling something about a knife.

Now, back to the present. Roxas had finished his mission early, so here he was waiting patiently for Axel to arrive, eating his second bar of sea salt ice cream. Little did he know of the presence looming behind him. Out of the shadows came the same blonde girl from before. She took a brief look at Roxas, and then took a seat next to him, not uttering a single word.

Not her again! Maybe she wants another unrealistically romantic encounter like last time. Doesn't she know how hard it was to spout out words like that? But hey, I'm an entertainer. Which means I will have to keep her happy, for now.

"The wind is cold today".

How was that? Hopefully that did the trick.

He looked over at her hopefully, but was let down when he saw a shaky and nervous expression on her face.

Dammit, it looks like she's not too happy with the line. Okay, stay calm, Roxas. You can pick your way out of this.

"I hear it's even colder in Siberia".

She shifted uncontrollably and was, if possible, a whole lot nervous than before.

Great. Just great, Roxas. You can't keep a girl happy at all. It's alright though. If Axel is to come by now, this will all be over and I will have an excuse to leave. Thank god for my contacts. Axel... please hurry...

As fate would have it, he could hear boots tapping against the ground briskly. Out came a tall, lanky man with very spiky, bright red hair and bright green eyes. Finally, someone who's eyes aren't freakin blue!

"Hiya, Roxas! I bought you an extra ice cream on the house! Who's this"?

Roxas shifted nervously in his seat and hoped that the expression on his face would tell him everything. Fortunately, Axel recognised the expression immediately and nodded in understanding. But before he could leave with Roxas, the girl stood up to leave.

As she tried leaving, however, she tripped over a rock, landing on the ground hard. Her sketchbook fell on the ground next to her. She tried picking it up, but Axel was too fast for her. He quickly scooped up the sketchbook and flicked through the pages while Namine tried in vain to retrieve the book from his grasp.

"Hmmm... looks like you're drawing a manga. Very nice. You're very talented, that's for sure".

Namine shifted uncomfortably as he looked through the pages. Roxas found this rather odd, but he was about to find out why she was so nervous.

"Huh? What's this? It seems to be a manga in progress. It's about a girl who meets a boy on top of a clock tower. He has power over the wind. Hey... wait a minute. That seems very familiar".

And then, it dawned on him. The reason for this mysterious maiden to be following Roxas and sitting silently beside him. It seems to be the reason for everything.

Axel pointed a finger accusingly at her, "You're a lonely otaku who wants to relive her imagination, and is using Roxas here to play out an unrealistically romantic scene from your manga"!

She was blushing uncontrollably by this point and was sputtering out nonsense while Roxas watched on, confused beyond probability.

Three weeks had passed, and Namine refused to come anywhere near Roxas, ever since the incident. Here she was at that moment, alone on the Destiny Islands, sitting on a wharf, looking off into the sunset.

I must've looked like such a fool, thinking I had a chance with him. Thinking I could relive a scene from a shojo manga. I'm so stupid. To think I would fall for such childish nonsense. I understand that it's now in the past, but I can't help picturing his face when his friend picked up my book and looked through the pages. I'm so embarrassed!

"I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you".

Namine jumped when she heard the all too familiar voice. Slowly, she turned around, her eyes falling onto none other than Roxas himself.

Oh my god! How did he find me?!

As if reading her mind, Roxas smiled sweetly, "I come here often. I find it... calming. And imagine my surprise when I found you here, of all places".

"I-it sure is nice to see you here as well. But I must've look like such a fool".

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean".

"Don't you know? You saw my drawings, the ones of you and I..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

Much to her surprise, however, Roxas chuckled, "Don't you worry about that. There's always something in everyone that makes them want to relive their fantasies. Even I have those thoughts from time to time. How I wish I could stay with my best friends for all eternity, but somehow... I know it will end someday... just as everything always does. Life is unfair, but that's how it is".

"Yeah... I guess you're right".

They both stayed silent for a while, Roxas remaining standing while Namine was sitting.

I have no idea why, but I have the strangest feeling that he's a lot like me, a being without a heart. I knew it from the first time we met on the clock tower. That face... he looks so much like Sora. Could it be that he's his nobody? Well, it is possible. *Sigh* How I wish we can stay like this for all eternity, us nobodies... given a chance to live just like everyone else. But I know that we will never be given a chance like that. But that doesn't mean we can't make the most of the time we do have.


End file.
